


The Soufflé Girl

by adrift_me



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, New Year, Snow, Soufflés, souffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is all alone again, visiting the Earth on a nice Christmas eve night. The snow is falling down slowly, creaking under the sandshoes. The air has a slight scent of a soufflé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soufflé Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader! This work is a bit unusual for me, since I ship the Tenth Doctor with Rose only. But I thought it could be a funny and a nice idea to give the Tenth a proper cute story with Clara, who is very nice indeed.  
> Also this can help you get a Christmas mood! At least I hope so.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://toffy346.tumblr.com/

In the mirror the Doctor saw a man with dark hair, in a bright blue suit and in a long warm coat. The look was finished with the trainers and a broad grin on the Doctor’s face. He arrived on Earth to wander around. He didn’t know where and when exactly the Tardis landed, but was eager to find out.

  
The Doctor opened the door of his time machine and left it for the street. He breathed in. The air was fresh, frosty, with a hint of oranges and bakery. The snow under the Doctor’s trainers creaked silently as he walked along the street. Snow was falling slowly, powdering the Doctor’s hair with tiny glittering snowflakes. It was Christmas again and the Doctor was sure he didn’t bring any destruction with himself as a present this time.

  
He had no particular reason to park right here, in some London street, full of happy companies, little markets and decorative lights. The man felt an urge to enjoy some simple human happiness that comes in funny holidays and traditions, like gift giving and making delicious food for family.

  
He heard some Christmas carols right around the corner and walked there. A beautiful sight was in front of him: small wooden market stalls, piled with small figurines of angels, Santa, reindeers and Christmas trees. The traders shouted loudly, inviting the passers-by to come over and buy something for themselves or their beloved ones. The Doctor came closer to them, smiling happily to himself.

  
\- Would you like a Christmas ball, sir? – giggled a small girl, offering the Doctor a beautiful silver ball for trees. He held out a hand and took it. The ball was covered in something, imitating the snow, and powdered with some glitter. The girl waited patiently, enjoying the look on the Doctor’s face, who was studying the other Christmas decorations.

  
\- Sir, you can get this one for free, if you buy a soufflé from that lady over there! – The girl pointed at the stall a few feet away. A young woman was messing at the stall, trying to serve the people some small soufflés in little cups. The Doctor, still wearing a smile on his face, came up to the woman and bent down to see the mentioned soufflés.

  
\- It’s a nice soufflé cup, - the Doctor grinned at the girl, looking at some delicious desserts. The soufflé girl raised her head and returned the warm smile to a stranger.

  
\- You can have some, sir, if you like, - she said, helping another customer with a plastic cup and a spoon. – I have spent all evening, trying to make them look nice.

  
\- You’ve succeeded, - the Doctor encouraged her, breathing in the sweet smell of the delicious dessert. The woman blushed slightly and looked away from the studying eyes of the man.

  
The Doctor noticed how pretty the girl was. She was young; her face was lovely and fresh. She had big brown eyes, which gleamed in Christmas lights of the street. Her smile was warm and kind. Dark brown hair streamed softly down her shoulders and the top of her head was hidden under a silly Santa hat. Though the Doctor was sure he saw her for the first time, she seemed somehow familiar. Like a friend in childhood, who you neither forget nor remember for the rest of your life.

  
\- What is your name? – asked the Doctor, taking a soufflé and tasting it. It was so delicious, softly melting in his mouth, leaving a nice flavor of cream.

  
\- Clara. Clara Oswald, - replied the soufflé girl, fixing her hair with a free hand.

  
\- Clara Oswald, I have no money to pay for your work! – laughed the Doctor, still eating the dessert. Clara stared at the man for a moment in disbelief, but then shook her head and grinned. Her eyes were studying the man’s face. She saw a young man, but his eyes confused the girl. The eyes belonged not to a young man but to an ancient creature. Clara squinted and then smiled again.

  
\- You can have it for free, if you tell me your name.

  
\- The Doctor.

  
\- It’s a title, but what is your name? – she insisted, making a gesture towards the Doctor, trying to take his half-eaten soufflé back. He turned away and made a step back, clutching the dessert cup closer to himself and laughing.

  
\- It’s my name, the Doctor. I chose it, - the time lord smiled, putting the last piece of the soufflé inside his mouth and licking the plastic spoon.

  
\- Then I choose the name of a Soufflé Girl. Nice to meet you, Doctor, - nodded Clara and turned to a new customer, who were 2 little children. The Doctor studied the woman for a moment and then looked around to enjoy the Christmas market atmosphere. The crowd was getting thicker as time went on. The night got darker and darker, making the lights gleam brighter. Snowfall increased, now making snowdrifts, covering the market stalls and still powdering people hair with snowflakes. Doctor felt a gentle touch of a hand on his head, as he turned back to Clara. She reached out and brushed away the snow from the Doctor’s soft hair, then helped him to brush off the snow from his shoulders, covered with warm coat.

  
\- Thank you, - he said kindly, watching the snow fall on Clara’s silk hair.

  
\- You look very lonely, Doctor, - she said, still staring in the man’s eyes. – That’s why I allow you to have just one more soufflé.

  
He grinned and took one from the stall, now piled with empty soufflé cups. The one he took was already cold and had a flavor of a slightly burnt top. Still delicious and creamy, though.

  
\- Thanks, Clara. Now I think I have to run, - said the Doctor, giving the Soufflé Girl one last bright smile and a gleaming glance.

  
\- See you later, Doctor. Run, run you, clever boy then. And remember me, - she pronounced and hid behind the market stall to gather the rest of the soufflé cups in a large bag.

  
The Doctor frowned, trying to remember where he’s heard that phrase. Nothing seemed to have come to his mind, as he walked away, enjoying the soufflé in his mouth and snow in his hair. He put his hand inside the pocket and felt a large Christmas ball. The Doctor took it out and studied the beautiful curvy silver pattern on it and neat powder of glitter.

  
\- Might look well inside the Tardis, - he mumbled and returned the ball to the pocket, imagining it hanging on the main panel.

  
Also the soufflé wasn’t that bad as he thought. Clara Oswald has finally managed to bake a good one.


End file.
